


in a word

by alitaire



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude and the mortifying ordeal of being known, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, Like five years pre, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitaire/pseuds/alitaire
Summary: “Stealing my name for her, I see.”Claude plastered on a weary smile. “Yuri! What brings you topside?"
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	in a word

“Stealing my name for her, I see.”

Claude whirled around to see the leader of the Ashen Wolves pull himself out of one of the many tunnels that connected their two worlds. He plastered on a weary smile. “Yuri! What brings you topside? I thought you were evacuating Abyss.”

“We got out as many as we could but there’s too many and Rhea won’t spare any knights to get the rest out so...” Yuri grunted as he dusted off the dirt from his clothes and squinted at the red streaks of the setting sun. 

“...so they’ll have to hide away or fight,” Claude finished with a frown.

“Abyssians are already unwanted by the rest of the world. Finding shelter for everyone is nigh impossible. We’ve done all we can. Now we can only defend what we have left.”

At the grim note in Yuri’s voice, Claude placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Hey, we’ll help protect them too.”

Yuri looked at him in surprise.

Claude quirked a brow and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Don’t tell me you expected Teach and me to abandon Abyss?”

Yuri did not say anything for a moment before he returned Claude’s smile with his own, a touch more sincere than before. “Of course not,” he chuckled, “I just thought you already had plenty to worry about as is. I don’t like asking, but your help would be appreciated.”

With that, the two started to walk to the dining hall in a companionable silence. Claude and the rest of the Deer’s meeting with the knights, pretty much a war council he supposed, had dragged on longer than expected and his body ached in protest from the relentless training Teach had put them all through in preparation of the imperial invasion. 

When he glanced at him, Yuri didn’t look much better, the weary dark shadows under his eyes revealed beneath smudged makeup. He and the rest of the Ashen Wolves had been joining in on more of Teach’s sessions while also managing the goings-on and evacuation of Abyss. Everyone was tired, but no one could afford a break.

“So… “my friend” huh?”

Claude sighed, “I was hoping you would drop it.”

“You know I wouldn’t,” Yuri smirked before waving in the direction of the dormitories— in the direction of Teach. “So what changed?”

“Not sure what you mean,” Claude replied blithely.

He paused in step, studying Claude’s expression with a thoughtful look before a smirk slowly arose.

“Are you  _ embarrassed _ ? Oh, that’s adorable.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Claude repeated as he tried to walk away but Yuri nimbly followed his steps.

“Hey now! No need to pout,” Yuri playfully chided with the smuggest grin on his face. “I’ve been calling her friend for months now.”

“That’s not— I…” Claude trailed off, an uncomfortable heat flaring up his face, before shaking his head and grumbling, “It’s different.”

Yuri stopped as Claude escaped into the crowded dining hall. To onlookers, he probably looked the same as usual, maybe a little more worn, but with his usual friendly smile.  _ You look a little feverish. You should get some rest _ , they would remark at which he would swear to do so with a wink before walking away.

But to Yuri, the faint flush on Claude’s face was a crack in his mask.

“I suppose it is,” Yuri laughed softly before following.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in early March when I was thinking about how Yuri weaponizes the word friend to lower peoples' guards vs. Claude's use of it is a sign of vulnerability and trust.
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tesereil) , I've been playing a lot of Animal Crossing and picked up 3H maddening again.


End file.
